Le spéctacle qui rapproche au maximum !
by Ayami-Inoue
Summary: Karuta et Ririchyo vont participer au grand spectacle de leur école pour la fête de la musique . Watanuki est très excité de voir Karuta danser et va peut être même lui avouer ses sentiments . Seront-t'il partagés ?


Le mois de Juin , le début de l'été , le temps change régulièrement mais reste toujours très agréable . Les cigales chantent joyeusement accrochées au lampadaires éteints et les enfants sortent jouer avec leurs parents dans les parcs . Le ciel ne porte qu'un ou deux nuages blancs et les plantes sont plus vertes que jamais . Une très bonne ambiance régnait dans la très célèbre ''Maison de Ayakashi'' où seuls les personnes qui avait leur sang mélanger à celui d'une créature pouvaient y vivre . Une agitation anormale s'était installée dans le réfectoire où se trouvaient nos amis . Miketsukami-kun conversait avec Natsume qui était toujours de bonne humeur . Sorinozuka mangeait en compagnie de Nobara qui lisait un magasine dont je vous laisse deviner le contenu (/) et Ririchyo, Karuta et Watanuki discutaient en mangeant eux-aussi leur petit déjeuner (Karuta mangeait plutôt des sucreries mais on va dire que c'est son petit déjeuner)  
« - Vous allez y participer vous ?  
-Tu rêves là ! Jamais je ferais un trucs pareil !s'était exclamer Watanuki  
-J'y participe . avait répondu Karuta , imperturbable .  
-HEEIIN ? avait le blond.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? avait demander Miketsukami (pourquoi personne d'autre ne pose la même question ?)  
-Après demain se passe la fête de la musique et Karuta y participe !  
-Watanuki tu es le seul à pas le faire ! avait fait remarquer Ririchyo . J'y vais aussi .  
- HEEIIN ? avait dit pour la deuxième fois le Tanuki  
-Vous aussi Ririchyo-sama ? Je suis si content pour vous ! avait dit le secret agent de cette dernière avec une larme . Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
-Je chanterais mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en pleurer ! Tiens (mouchoir... D'où elle l'a sortit ?) Et puis Karuta sera avec moi aussi . »  
Une chaise se renversa et un petit cris aigüe se fit entendre . Nobara (c'est elle qui est tombée) avait une nouvelle fois du sang qui coulait de son nez et haletait pour on ne sait quelle raison . Elle se releva et se rassit en sortant un appareil photo de derrière son dos . (QUOIII ?)  
« -Je-je veux une photo de vous !  
-Pourras-tu me faire des double ? demanda Miketsukami  
-Vous êtes des parents ou quoi ? dit Ririchyo , une mine un peux blasée .  
-On va être en retard . remarqua Karuta . Allons-y . »  
Et sur ce ils y allèrent . Et sur le chemin ...  
« - Au fait je t'ai pas demander Karuta mais tu va faire quoi ?  
-Danse. Avait-elle dit . Sur la chanson de Ririchyo .  
-Je vois . Vous vous êtes entrainer ?  
-Tu verras ! On mettra des costumes aussi . avait révéler Ririchyo . Celui de Karuta est vraiment mignon ! »  
Il essaya de voir Cet ensemble mais je crois qu'il fantasme un peu trop vu les rougeurs et le regard vague qu'il a . Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin en parlant de comment le spectacle sera organisé et arrivèrent très vite au lycée .  
Pendant le cours d'histoire du Japon , Le principale entra dans la classe (les élèves se levèrent) et convoqua tout le monde dans le gymnase . Le monde qui y avait était impressionnant même si on connaissait le nombre d'élèves . Devant sont bureau , le directeur ajusta son micro et testa le son .  
« -Bon comme vous le savez , dans deux jours se déroulera la fête de la musique . Nous vous demanderont de faire attention aux câbles qui traineront pendant l'installation de la scène . Certains cours seront annulés pour la préparation de certains groupes et ceux qui ne feront pas partis du spectacle auront quartier libre. (cris de joies) Je vous souhaite donc une bonne semaine et un bon spectacle . »  
Donc tous les élèves repartirent en compagnie de leur professeur dans les salles de cour qu'ils venaient de quitter mais avec un peu plus de joie .  
Deux heures plus tard c'était la pause déjeuner et notre trio se retrouvèrent sur le toit où ils étaient les seuls à aller . Miketsukami avait encore fais un déjeuné délicieux à Ririchyo , Watanuki avait des onigiris et Karuta ces éternels sucreries . Ils entamèrent une conversation normal sur des sujets normaux.  
« -Karuta si tu as finis de manger tu viens avec moi ?  
-Hmm.  
-Vous allez où ?  
-Ajuster les costumes de Karuta ! On va raccourcir ça jupe.»(elle montra la mesure qui tombais juste en dessous des fesses)  
Watanuki rougis et détourna le regard . Les filles marchèrent vers la porte et partirent . Après 2 min , Ririchyo se tordit de rire .  
« -T'as vu sa tête ? Hahaha j'adore l'embêter !  
-Il était trop mignon ... rougis Karuta . »  
Elle continuèrent leur chemin et atteignirent la salle qu'elles avaient réservé plus tôt . Du côté de Watanuki , ça couleur de peau n'était toujours pas revenue .* C'est quoi cette histoire de Mini-jupe ? PAS QUESTION QUE JE LAISSE KARUTA ALLER COMME CA SUR SCENE ! Si quelqu'un doit la voir dans ces vêtement c'est moi et uniquement moi ...*  
« - Fufufu ! Voilà qui est intéressant !  
-Natsume ! Attend ... TU FOUS QUOI DANS LE LYCEE ?  
-Je vois je vois ... Ta relation avec Karuta n'a pas évoluée .. Pourquoi tu as laisser un pauvre lapin tout seul ? Un lapin seul meurt ...  
-Précisément et mêle toi de tes affaires ! »  
Retour avec les filles qui viennent de finir 2 heures de répète acharnés et qui sont maintenant essoufflées . Elles se sont assises par terre et boivent de grosses gorgée d'eau . Après avoir retrouver leur souffle ...  
« -On devrait rajouter des rubans à ta tenue Karuta .  
-Tu devrais mettre un bandeau bleu toi . Avec un gros nœud .  
-Bonne idée ! Tu es prête pour après demain ?dit elle avec entrain  
-Pas encore mais avec un peu d'entrainement , je serais prête à temps ! répondit la filles aux cheveux bonbon .  
-Bien bien ... »  
La cloche sonna et nos adolescents repartirent en cours . Deux heures plus tard , ils repartirent pour leur maison . Sur le chemin , Ririchyo montra un CD qu'elle avait acheter la veille . C'était son groupe préféré , SuG (PS : ce groupe existe vraiment) dont elle avait un très bonne opinons . Ils continuèrent la conversation sur des sujets divers et variés . Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le portail , une personne sauta sur Ririchyo qui esquiva de justesse . La personne s'étala de tout son long et resta immobile un moment . Cette personne s'avérait être juste Nobara .  
« - T'es folle ou quoi ? s'exclama Ririchyo . Tu voulais quoi en me sautant dessus ?  
- Je voulais juste savoir quels sous-vêtements tu portais aujourd'hui ... dit elle en prenant un faux air de victime .  
- Allons-y . dis la VRAI victime en contournant cette cinglée . »  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin en abandonnant Nobara . Ils allèrent ensuite directement vers la douche et Ririchyo et Karuta (qui y était aller ensemble) commencèrent une conversation sur les chanteurs qu'elles trouvaient être les plus mignons .  
« -Sinon comment c'est avec Watanuki ? demanda la jeune brune  
-Hmm ?  
- Bah vous sortez pas ensemble ?  
-Non mais j'aimerais bien . Il est si adorable . » dit elle en rougissant légèrement  
Voyant le visage rayonnant de Karuta ,Ririchyo se dit qu'elle ferais tout pour l'aider. Ce ne serais pas trop difficile vu qu'elle sait que Watanuki l'aime !(Karuta) Elles continuèrent leur conversation sans savoir que le principale concerné avait tout entendu . Il était passer devant leur porte et avait entendu son nom alors il avait écouter ! Il était gêné et heureux de savoir ce que pensait Karuta de lui . Il se retourna , content et sursauta .  
« -N-Natsume !  
-Fufufu ! Je vois je vois ! Trop inquiet de savoir ce que pense Karuta ... Je vois .  
-M-Mêle- toi de tes affaires ! »  
Et il repartis dans sa chambre en oubliant que Natsume était son secret agent ! Il s'allongea sur son lit et n'arrêta pas de penser à Karuta (Kawaii janaï ?). Les filles se séparèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre se changer pour le repas .

* *  
Ririchyo était déjà à table quand Karuta arriva avec un paquet de Pocky (Mikado) qu'elle était en train de manger . Miketsukami rapporta le dîner à sa cliente (ramen) et lui sépara ses baguettes .  
« -Je pouvais le faire moi-même ! s'indigna la dernière  
- Mais si je ne le fais pas vous devrez le faire vous-même et ...  
- C'est bon ! J'ai compris . »  
Elle commença donc à manger en compagnie de Sorinozuka et de Nobara qui la regardais fixement . Karuta était revenue avec le même plat que Chyo-tan (usagi ?) et s'était assise à côté d'elle . Watanuki arriva à ce moment là et à la seconde où il vu Karuta et que celle-ci le regarda , il rougit violemment et s'empressa de chercher son repas .*Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive* se demanda Ririchyo . Il s'assit ensuite une chaise plus loin que Karuta et commença à manger à son tour , toujours aussi rouge . Il ne lui lança même pas un regard . La jeune brune commençait à se douter de quelque chose .  
« - Karuta , tiens ! » dit elle en lui donnant avec ses baguettes un morceau de viande directement dans sa bouche .  
Nobara eut un saignement de nez et cria ''MANIAC ! '' et Watanuki regarda la scène avec des yeux emplis de jalousie . Pile la réaction qu'attendais Ririchyo . Après le repas , ils allèrent se coucher car le lendemain allais être encore chargé .

* *  
Le soleil se leva doucement et nos adolescent pareil . Ils se changèrent , descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec leur secret agent et partirent pour le lycée . Ils étaient silencieux pour une fois . Les deux filles étaient un peu stressées car c'était demain la représentation et qu'il fallait absolument se mettre au point avant que le cours ne commencent . Mais aujourd'hui tous les élèves avait journée libres (les professeurs l'ont demander parce que les élèves étaient trop agités la veille o) les filles pouvaient donc s'entrainer autant qu'elles le voulaient !La journée passa donc très vite sauf pour Watanuki qui était resté tout seul tout le journée (T.T) Il était donc six heures du soir quand les ados allèrent se coucher .  
-Le lendemain c'était donc le jours-J et les filles s'étaient levées plus tôt pour arriver à temps pour faire deux répètes .10 h 30 , le spectacle commence et tous les élèves de l'école se rassemblent autour de la scène qui est maintenant construite . Watanuki attendait avec impatience le tours de sa voisine de pallier adorée . Trois groupes sont passés mais il ne les écoutaient pas vraiment . Puis vint enfin le tour de celles qu'il attendait .  
+Et voici maintenant un groupe composé de seulement deux filles : Sharkiin Ririchyo et Roromiya Karuta ! Applaudissez-les et regardez leur spectacle !+  
Une musique se fit entendre et elles entrèrent sur scène . Ririchyo commença à chanter d'une voix aigüe magnifique et Karuta , à côté , dansait sur le même rythme et ... Avec le sourire ? Oui c'est bien ça ! Ca avait d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir surpris tout le monde ! Ils commencèrent à taper dans leurs mains en rythme et une personne filma juste à côté de Watanuki . Miketsukami et Nobara étaient là ! Mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment et continua de regarder le groupe . Elles étaient formidables !  
Karuta n'avait pas de mini-jupe mais une jupe normal , rose et blanche avec quelque ruban et une chemise sans manches rouge et blanche . Ririchyo était habillée de la même façon mais en bleu . 3 min passèrent et elles saluèrent les élèves puis sortirent de la scène , essoufflées . Watanuki alla les rejoindre après qu'elles se soit reposées .  
« - Vous avez été formidables ! les avait il féliciter  
- Merci !  
-Hm . C'était contenté de répondre Karuta . »  
Epuisées , elles ont quand même regarder et applaudis les autres membres et son rentrées chez elles . Ririchyo alla en première aux bains et alla se reposer dans sa chambre , au calme . Karuta y alla juste après et y resta 10 bonne minutes . Quand elle sortit , elle trouva Watanuki qui s'était endormi sur le band , tête dirigée vers la fenêtre . Il sortait du bain et avait encore les cheveux mouillés . Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui et lui sécha les cheveux doucement . Mais ils se réveilla dès qu'elle commença à lui frotter la tête avec sa serviette . Dès qu'il vit Karuta , il rougit fortement et se releva d'un coup .  
« -Désolée de t'avoir réveillé . s'excusa t'elle  
- Ah , c'est rien ... »  
Elle se rapprocha et continua de lui sécher les cheveux comme si rien ne c'était passer . Il regarda le sol sans rien dire . Quand elle eut finis , ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment .  
« - Dis ... Tout à l'heure tu souriais ... Tu-tu peux le refaire ? » demanda t'il .  
C'est avec plaisir qu'elle lui refis un sourire encore plus radieux que celui qu'elle avait fais et rien que pour lui . C'en était trop pour lui . Il prit le visage de Karuta dans ses main et s'avança rapidement et l'embrassa . Pendant au moins 40 secondes il garda ses lèvres collée à celles de cette fille qu'il aimait tant et depuis si longtemps ! Mais ils durent bien se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle . Il la regarda avec le plus d'amour possible mais dut baisser la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs .Mais Karuta n'en resta pas la et se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer tendrement . Mais Watanuki , surpris , ne put pas tenir assis et tomba par terre , Karuta avec lui . Après quelque temps , il la pris aussi dans ses bras .  
« -J...je t'aime...beaucoup ... Dit il .  
-Moi aussi !répondit elle plus facilement que lui . »  
Depuis , Karuta ne fut plus jamais la même et tout le monde put voir son magnifique sourire mais les plus beaux étaient destinés à son petit-copain ,Watanuki qui s'était adoucis mais qui gardait son titre de délinquant .  
Bonus : _**Pourquoi Watanuki rougissais t'il quand il a vu Karuta le matin ?**_  
Eh bien la veille , Ririchyo avait dis a Karuta de faire quelque chose pour embarrasser au maximum Watanuki . Comme elle trouvait cette idée bonne , elle s'est glissée dans la chambre de celui-ci . Il était debout et fut très surpris de la voir chez lui . Elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa vers le lit où il tomba dessus . Elle se mis à califourchon sur lui avec un mikado dans la bouche et lui fit manger avec elle . Quand ils eurent finis , elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit boire un somnifère !  
_**Voilà vous savez tout **____** !**_


End file.
